Battle royale that Never was
by Daikon-Chili
Summary: -No longer in progress-
1. The bus ride

Battle Royale

Battle Royale! That… never was.

**Mangaverse Summary- What if Class B was never chosen for Battle Royale and it was just your average day camping field trip for 2 weeks? Kiriyama X a secret… No it isn't a boy and it's not Noriko or Mitsuko, Shuya X Noriko, Takako X Mimura, and other stuff. Possible Slash.**

The ride was bumpy as Class B headed for their destination. Laughter and chattering filled the air, many were charismatic and excited, though some were acting like they always did. Take Hiroki for example… he stared out of the window

watching the world pass by contently, not intent on making small talk with Mimura who sat next to him. "—and she was gawking at me!" Mimura said loudly and in a disgusted voice. A loud chorus of EWWW emanated from the many boys

around Mimura, including Nanahara, Yutaka, Yoshitoki and Akamatsu. Many of the girls rolled their eyes and continued to chat all about… whatever it was that girls liked to talk about. "Sooo, who do you like Mimura?" Yoshitoki whispered,

snickering. Mimura shrugged and put a finger to his lips, "Not telling. And by the way Yoshitoki, I heard about _your _recent crush. Yoshi's face flushed and he zipped his lips. "Uhm, really?" He croaked. "Ah, c'mon Yoshi, tell them!" Nanahara said

tauntingly nudging Yoshi's shoulder. "Yeah Yoshi! Tell, Tell!" Yutaka chanted, patting his legs to the beat of his own words.

"Silly boys…" Satomi whispered to herself, but it was heard by others. "Oh, c'mon Satomi, lighten up! This trip'll be fun!" Chisato smiled, patting her friend on the shoulder. Yuka rubbed her stomach and moaned, "Man, how long is this trip? I'm

getting hungry!"

"Don't worry Yuka, I came prepared!" Chisato whispered, smiling devilishly while pulling 6 granola bars out from her bag, one for herself, Yuka, Satomi, Yukie and Haruka. All the girls giggled as she passed them out, and all immediately tucked

into the bars. Chisato stared down at the last granola bar as she nibbled on her own. "Noriko, do you want a granola bar?" She whispered. Noriko shook her head, "No thank you." Chisato sighed. Who now? She didn't even glance at Mitsuko

and her gang, Hirono and Yoshimi. She looked towards Takako, but she looked angry as always… And then, Kiriyama caught her eye. Alone, in his own seat, surrounded by the likes of Sho, Hiroshi, Ryuhei, Mitsuru… all of them loud and yelling

while he… he just sat there, staring off into distance, looking oddly gorgeous. Chisato blushed and smiled to herself. "I'll give it to him." She said quietly under her breath. She always took up chances to make new friends, and maybe she could

befriend Kazuo. She slowly stood up and walked shyly towards his seat. "Uhm, Kazuo-san?" She said. She took notice on how the gang members suddenly got pretty quiet, listening… this made her blush deepen in color, but she held the bar

out to him. He eyed it with no emotion, and she said, "Well, I brought granola bars, and had one left over. I wanted to know if maybe--." The bar was snatched from her hands. "Oh, great! I'm starved!" Ryuhei called out, holding the bar over the  
other guy's heads as they tried grabbing it. "H-hey!" She yelled out, but was ignored. She looked at Kazuo with an apologetic look, but he returned an unfeeling gaze. She smiled timidly, and quietly said, "I'm… sorry." And with that, she turned

on her heel, and rejoined her friends.

The Bus came to a stop five or so minutes later, and Takako wasn't as thrilled as the others. She sighed and crossed her arms impatiently as everyone started murmuring louder and then all headed for the door in attempt to get off of the bus.

But not Takako. She continued to gaze out of the window, "Uhm, Takako-San, it's time to get off." She heard Hiroki say meekly. She turned towards him and snapped, "Don't rush me!" Hiroki tensed, and put a finger to the side of his nose, "Oh,

sorry…" He said. Takako pursed her lips and stood up, taking her small duffel bag. She shoved past Hiroki, who fallowed behind her quickly. "Hiroki, you're so weak… and I don't mean physically, so don't go on about all of your black belts." Hiroki

frowned and sighed as she quickly stepped off of the bus and into the camp area. But just when he thought she was mad, or even slightly P'Oed at him, she turned and smiled, making him blush, "Well, let's have one hellova a time."

**I know it's short, I'm sorry. I'll add more soon!! **


	2. Cabins

Battle Royale that Never was chapter 2

Kazushi Niida smirked to himself as he slung his duffel bag over his skinny shoulder. A tongue slid over his chapped lips as his thin eyes carefully fallowed the girl student's movements. Swaying hips, pretty hair, thin legs… He wanted to get laid __

sometime over the next two weeks. But those mischievous eyes continued to flash to one girl in particular… Takako. He almost moaned at the thought of her nude body under his. Robo Bitch would be his. He grunted as he hefted the duffel into

his arms and walked towards the four boy cabins, not too far from the girls. "Ah sweet, we're in the same cabin!" Shuya yelled excitedly as he high fived his friend, Yoshi. There were 4 cabins for the boys, and four cabins for the girls, and five

students would be in each cabin. Only one cabin on each side would have an extra. All the students were gathered around a paper that showed their designated cabin, and Kazushi pushed past the other boys to get a good look at the paper.

His face pinched into a grimace, as he learned that he would be sharing cabin 3 with Nanahara, Yoshitoki, Mimura and Kiriyama. Just his nasty luck, to be sharing with the happy go Lucky pretty boy Nanahara, the girl magnet Mimura, and the

flawless Kiriyama, though, Yoshitoki wouldn't be much of a problem, being next to three pretty boys would make him look like an ugly, walking stick! Kazushi grumbled a few cuss words under his breath and he stomped to Cabin three.

Chisato gasped in joy as she read the list under Cabin 4 girls.  
_**Chisato Matsui  
**__**  
Yuka Nakagawa**_

Haruka Tanizawa

_**Yukie Utsumi**_

_**Noriko Nakagawa**_

_**Satomi Noda**_

The other girls all squealed and hugged each other, "We're so lucky!" Haruka cried out.

Takako wrinkled her nose in disappointment, and disgust as she read the list under Cabin 1. She wasn't really in the greatest mood, and this just made everything _way _worse.

Kaori looked at the list in dismay. She nibbled her lips, and touched the small square bump under her shirt. Junya… It just wasn't fair! She thought. Being in cabin 1 with Hirono Shimuzu, Yoshimi Yahagi and Mitsuko Souma was just terrible! The

three bullied her constantly, taking her lunch money and labeling her as Pizza Face. And Takako Chigusa wasn't necessarily a friend, either. Kaori couldn't count on the fallowing two weeks as being, Fun. She didn't think she would enjoy it at

ALL.

"Oh fantastic!" Mitsuru groaned. "Just Fan'damn'tastic!" His fellow gang members groaned in unison, all except for Sho, who was the reason for it all. "No way!" Ryuhei whispered under his breath to Mitsuru. "Why is Sho in our group!?" He

whispered menacingly. Mitsuru was already disappointed by the fact the Boss wouldn't be in his group, but Sho was?! This was terrible! Now, Mitsuru was no homophobe, but he did NOT want that fag in the same cabin as him! Sho would

probably look at him in the showers, and watch him as he slept, and call him all of those stupid names! He had it to just about here with names like, "Honey Poo, or Sweetie pie."

Yutaka slightly trembled at the sight of the list. 1, 2, 3 gang members he counted! And Hiroki was scary! Maybe he could befriend Akamatsu, but… he was scared. He timidly looked up at the other people in the cabin with him. Compared to them,

he was tiny and weak! Sho caught his gaze, and Yutaka flinched as Sho winked at him.

Yutaka gulped down the little lump of fear and worry that bundled in his throat and walked into the cabin, hesitantly picking a bottom bunk.

"I call Top bunk by the window!' Shuya hollered as he threw his bag up into the top bunk, and climbing up it quickly "Ah, bastard!' Mimura cried out, "I was about to grab that one!"

"Too bad! Early bird gets the worm!" Shuya called, planting his hands on his hips. Mimura pursed his lips into a thin line and tossed his duffel into the other top bunk as Yoshi climbed into it. "H-hey!" Yoshi stuttered. Mimura smirked and pointed

to the last top bunk, in the corner. "That's yours, I want that one." Yoshi's mouth fell agape, but he jumped from the ladder, and quickly claimed the final top bunk. Kazushi growled under

His breath and threw his duffel against a bottom bunk, pulling his sleeping bag out from it, and throwing it down on the bed. "Stupid… stupid, faggots…" He mumbled and grumbled as he sorted his stuff out. "Jeez dude, sorry you didn't get the

cabin you wanted." Mimura said from above, the movement under him; banging, slamming, and whispers, were annoying him as he lay calmly on his bunk. "Shut up!" Kazushi screamed at Mimura, and he kicked the ladder. Mimura sat bolt-right

up and shot a nasty glare at Kazushi, "Dude! Get over it!"

"Ya, man!" Shuya added as finished setting up his bed, jumping down. Kazushi's face reddened in frustration and anger and he almost threw his fist at Nanahara's face. "It's just a bunk!" Shuya said shrugging. Kazushi growled and stomped his

foot on the ground, "It's not the bunk you idiot, it's the people!"

"Wah wah, cry me a river, build a bridge and get over it." Yoshi said sticking his tongue out at Kazushi. Kazushi gripped his hair and ran out the door, slamming it behind him while screaming all sorts of obscene words.

Mimura, Shuya and Yoshi all stood there, dumbfounded. "Freak." Mimura said, laying his head back down.

Yoshi snickered at Mimura's insult and started digging around in his backpack, looking for a Manga to read, and for the first time, Nanahara noticed Kiriyama, who sat there, reading, not paying an ounce of attention to everything happening

around him.

**Hope you enjoyed chapter two!**


	3. Activities

Noriko smiled to herself as all the girls organized everything, and chattered to each other about Boys, and the pranks that they would pull on the male side. She couldn't be happier with the group she was put in. "—and we could try and pull something like the prank in 'The Parent Trap!' That'd be SO awesome!" Yuka chimed as she fluffed her large, pink pillow. "Or, while the boys are out swimming, we could get all of their bed linens, and throw them out into the Lake!" Satomi suggested, holding up her index finger. "And, don't forget, this is the perfect time to start a few romances." Yukie said dreamily, clutching her toiletry bag to her chest. Just about all of them sighed. "Oh Mimura, you shall be mine!" Haruka said, grabbing the air in front of her as she flopped down onto her bottom bunk. "As long as you all stay away from Nanahara Kun, you'll be fine." Yukie smiled, wagging her finger. The girls laughed at her remark, and everyone turned to look at Chisato, who hardly said a word ever since they got in the cabin, which has been roughly 30 minutes. "Hey Chi-Chi, you okay?" Yuka asked, poking Chisato's forehead. Chisato blushed under their gazes and smiled. "I'm fine…"

"Oh come now, ever since you tried giving that granola bar to Kiriyama, you've hardly said anything!" Haruka pouted, crossing her long arms. Chisato's blush deepened in color, and Yuka's smile grew wider, "Ya Chi, don't let those guys get to—." Satomi couldn't even finish her sentence, "This has nothing to do with those guys taking the bar!" Yuka declared, holding a finger high in the air. Satomi's eyebrows arched and she was about to yell at Yuka for being rude, and interrupting, but Yuka continued. "Chi-Chi has a crush on Kiriyama!!" Everyone gasped and Chisato's face was redder then ever as Yuka chorused, "Kiriyama and Chi-Chi, sittin' in a tree!"

"N-Noo!" Chisato said, standing up and shaking her head, "No way!"

"Yes way!" Yuka cried out. Satomi smiled at Chisato as Yukie chuckled slightly, "Well Chi, do you? Like Kiriyama I mean." Yuka stopped her singing, and everyone listened carefully as Chisato opened her mouth to speak, but words couldn't tumble out of it. "W-well…" She whispered timidly, and everyone seemed to move in towards her, waiting for the response. "I…. yes… But just a little bit!" She quickly said as everyone gasped in excitement. "Chi-Chiiii!"

"Ah, damn Mitsuko, how much makeup do you need?" Hirono gawked at the large makeup bag Mitsuko brought. Jam packed with Mascara, eyeliner, and just about ever kind of makeup imaginable was fit gently into the leopard print bag. Mitsuko smirked to herself as she applied shiny, pink lip-gloss, looking in the somewhat dirty, not too shiny mirror in the cabin bathroom. "Man, I don't want to shower outside! It's probably nasty." Yahagi groaned, stomping out of one of the stalls. "And that stall is disgusting!"

"Oh shush…" Takako mumbled under her breath, half hoping that Yahagi heard her. "Excuse me, Bitch?" Yahagi snapped, turning to face the moody Takako.

"You're excused." Takako said, looking away, and walking into the main sleeping room of the small cabin, leaving behind a flustered Yahagi.

Kaori watched in awe, clutching her toothbrush bag. "Oh wow…" She muttered.

"Alright, now listen up!" the Camp Counselor called out, using her megaphone to speak over the bickering students who were gathered in the camp fire area. "I'm gonna go over a few rules! First, there will be no fighting physically! And we would prefer if you didn't quarrel at all for that matter. Second, all of you came here virgins," Mitsuko and her gang smirked at one another, "And we expect that you leave as virgins!" a lot of the students chuckled, and some burst out laughing. "Quiet! And third, we hope that you all have fun." At this, all the students starting whooping, and hollering, but the counselor's voice boomed over them again, "Wait! I am not done! I would also like to explain what a few of the events will be. For the next two weeks, there will be a 'Tournament,' that we will call Cabins Versus Cabins." A few people muttered a few words like, "Unoriginal."

"Cabins from the boys side and girls side will pair up, and starting tomorrow, we will have small showdowns every afternoon after your daily activities! I will read the lists of what cabins will be joining together…" Shuya whispered to Nobu, "We better not be paired with girl cabin 1…" Nobu nodded quickly in agreement.

"Girl Cabin One, will be paired with Male Cabin 2!" Groans from the two cabins.

"Shh!" The counselor shushed. "Anyways, Girl cabin 2, paired with Male cabin 4!" Sakura Ogawa and Yamamoto smiled at each other, and held hands, concealing their laced hands between their close bodies.

"Girl Cabin 3 paired with Male Cabin 1! And Girl cabin 4 with boy cabin 3!" Shuya hollered over everyone's heads, Mimura and Nobu joining him. "We're with the neutrals!!" Shuya cried out, excited. Cabin 4 girls blushed ferociously and all giggled in their little circle. Chisato nibbled her bottom lip and watched Kiriyama from the short distance. "We're paired with the hot guys!" Yuka whispered, snickering. As soon as Shuya, Mim, and Nobu settled down, the counselor continued, "Ahem… the activities that you are all free to participate each day, are, swimming in the lake, Rock climbing, Fishing, Drawing in the Cafeteria, and hiking. You are free to do whatever you'd like, even if it's just hanging out in the cabin with your pals. You all are to wake up at 7, a blow horn will go off at that time, and we eat breakfast at 7:30. Afterwards, you are expected to clean up your cabins, make beds, etcetera. Afterwards, you can do whatever until about 12, when we eat lunch, then it's the showdown. Afterwards, you have about an hour to do whatever, and then it's time to eat dinner, and get ready for bed. Anyway questions?"

Shuya's hand went straight up into the air, getting a snicker out of Nobu. "Yes." The counselor said, pointing at him.

"Uhm, ya… what should we call you?" He asked. Almost all of the students laughed at his remark, minus a few. Shuya smirked in triumph.

You could see the slight spark of annoyance on the counselors face, and hear it in her tone.

"Mrs. Kio, Now, any more?"

"How will we know when to come in for lunch?" Kaori quietly inquired shyly.

"A blow horn will go off at the time." Mrs. Kio replied, smiling sweetly. A red tint graced Kaori's bumpy features and she returned the smile, touching the Junya locket.

The crowd dispersed quickly, all the students heading for the activities of their choice. Takako sighed, and stood from the rock she sat on, and tugged on the bottom of the shirt she changed into. Her day just kept getting worse… first; she was put in the cabin of delinquents. Now, her cabin of rebels has been teamed with _another _cabin of rebellious goons! "C-Chigusa!" Hiroki called from behind her. She hardly glanced back, but said quietly, "Yes?"

Hiroki was blushing slightly, and he tapped his nose, "uh, well… our cabin's were paired." Takako stopped in her tracks, remembering that Hiroki was in that cabin.

A small, spark of delight blew off in her heart. "Oh ya." She replied bluntly. Hiroki looked down, his smile becoming slightly smaller. "So, where are you going?" He asked her, staring at her back. "Running, I could use a good walk…" She said, putting a long, slender hand threw her soft clean hair. _I cleaned this hair extra good this morning… it better last me, the showers are a disgrace. _She thought.

Chisato kept her distance as she fallowed Kiriyama, wanting to know where he would be spending his time… "I'll try and talk to him…" She whispered to herself. Chisato surprised herself with her new crush. She always found Kazuo relatively attractive, gorgeous even, but she never thought about him like _that. Maybe it's his eyes_… she thought. _Maybe it was the granola bar…_ she stared down at her feet as she walked, her face flushed at the thought of it… Her pace quickened unconsciously, and she put a hand to her heart as she felt it thump gently in her chest. "Oh…" She sighed. Just as she looked up, her forehead pressed against something soft, so she put her hands up in defense. "Oh… I, uh…. Scuse', me…." Her voice trailed off as she looked up to meet an unfeeling gaze. Her normally large eyes widened slightly as he stared down at her.

His dark eyes boring into hers.

She had run right into him.


	4. Chisato loves his Eyes

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Just a quick note, these are the cabins.

**Girl Cabins**

**Cabin 1 girls= Hirono, Yoshimi, Mitsuko, Takako, Kaori.**

**Cabin 2 Girls= Mizuho, Megumi, Sakura, Izumi, Yuko**

**Cabin 3 girls= Yukiko, Yumiko, Kayoko, Mayumi, Fumiyo**

**Cabin 4 girls- Chisato, Yuka, Haruka, Yukie, Noriko, Satomi**

**Boy Cabins**

**Cabin 1 Boys= Akamatsu, Iijima, Oki, Oda, Kuramoto, Hiroshi**

**Cabin 2 boys= Sho, Mitsuru, Ryuhei, Hiroki, Yutaka**

**Cabin 3 boys= Nanahara, Yoshi, Kiriyama, Mimura, Kazushi**

**Cabin 4 boys= Takiguchi, Hatagami, Motobuchi, Yamamoto, Shogo**

"To the lake!" Shuya called, pointing towards the large body of water before Mimura, Nobu and him. "Hey guys, wait up!" A voice called, and they all turned to see Yutaka running towards them all. He stopped after he reached them, and leaned over, panting.

"Sorry Yuta!" Nobu laughed at Yutaka's red face. "Well, at least we can cool off by—." Yutaka started, but Shuya cut him off with, "CANON BALL!" Water splashed onto the trio, who all attempted to shield themselves. "Hey! You have to jump in at the dock!" A bored, and now annoyed lifeguard called out to Shuya, who had just resurfaced. "What?!" He yelled out at her, cupping an ear with his hand. The lifeguard dismissed the subject and simply waved it off with

her hand, and turned her attention on the group of boys that wrestled on top of the giant, floating Saturn, that wasn't really supposed to hold the 14 people on it, but the Lifeguard continued to stare off at it, apparently not caring.  
"Come on in!" Shuya called out to his friends, who all grinned in response, and started to run for the dock, jumping in one after the other. Mimura's head broke threw the surface of the water, and he shook it, small droplets of water

flinging on the three other boys, all whom formed a small circle in the lake.

Takako jogged quickly, and Hiroki kept up with her easily. Her breath was composed, slow, and even, and his was quick, taking small breaths threw his nose. The two had different styles in running, apparently. "Hey Hiroki, you know you don't have to come with me." Takako said trying not to take too many deep breaths threw her mouth; her lungs would get sore if she did.

"But, I want to. Nothing else much appealed to me."

A corner of Takako's mouth attempted to pull itself up into a smile, but she resisted it, even if this made her happy.

"I'm… sorry." Chisato stuttered, continuing to stare up at Kiriyama, her eyes wide, her cheeks flushed. And what made the situation worse, was the fact that Kazuo continued to stare down at her, with an emotionless stare that made  
her heart pound, and her head hurt. She plunged into those bottomless pits, unable to escape…

When he blinked.

She blinked in response, and looked down, breaking away from his gaze, flustered and confused. Those eyes made her legs go weak and her stomach clench tightly… she fell in love with his eyes. She slightly looked past Kazuo to see a group of her friends a short distance away, staring at the two, bewildered.

"Sorry!" Chisato cried out, running around Kazuo and dashing towards her friends, her heart pounding before she could even start running.

"Chi-chi!" Yuka whispered, obviously surprised by what she had just witnessed. "Is it me, or did you just muster up the courage to talk to Kiriyama?" Yukie whispered, looking over at Kiriyama, who continued to walk forward. "No, I bumped into him…" Chisato whispered, putting a hand to her mouth. She felt sick. Her stomach was clenching so tightly, that it almost hurt, and she could hear her heart pounding. Satomi looked surprised as well, and clenched a

drawing notebook to her chest. But Satomi wasn't watching Chisato try and calm herself down, she was watching Kiriyama advance towards the girl's small group. "He's coming." Satomi whispered, continuing to stare off at the

approaching Kiriyama, and Yuka, Yukie, and Chisato all turned just as Kiriyama's "Posy" ran up to him, all dripping wet, with towels slung over their shoulders. "Hey Boss, come and swim!" Mitsuru said excitedly, jerking his head in the

direction of the lake. "Ya Boss, that giant planet thing is a hellova' fun!" Ryuhei added pointing at the giant floaty. Kiriyama, who stopped walking towards the girls, continued to eye Chisato with a dead gaze. Chisato's blush

deepened and she looked away, hiding her face in Satomi's shoulder.

She could've sworn that his thin eyebrows furrowed when his group ran to him, in attempt to get him to swim with them, as if it had annoyed him… which it probably did.

Sho stood there, his lips pursed into a small smile, as he watched his fellow gang members laugh and smile as they finally got Kiriyama to come with them to the lake. He tugged at the leopard print Speedo that clung to his wide waist; he fought with the counselor, and camp director to get them to let him wear it, claiming that the student body wanted nothing more them to stare at his "Fine Shape," though he really only wanted a portion of that group to stare.

He, sooner or later, won that argument, apparently.

"C'mon boss, hurry up and get your swimsuit." Mitsuru said, patting Kiriyama on the back, quite roughly actually. Kiriyama closed his eyes and took a sharp breath through his nose, and nodded. "Alright then," he replied, trying not to

let his annoyance show in his tone. Kazuo wasn't really intending on coming on this trip, but sooner or later, he was convinced by his "Gang Pals" that the trip would be fun. Though, the sounds of, "Pink Parties," and "Tons of Lays,"

didn't appeal to him, he soon found that the sound of drawing, and Nature was quite appealing. Kazuo walked with long stride for the Cabin labeled 3, and "The Hottie Cabin." He didn't think much of his cabin mates, but apparently,

Mimura and Nanahara were quite loved by the female fraction of his class. And, now, he has learned that a few girls have taken interest in him as well. Kazuo wasn't interested in the opposite sex. Or the same sex, unlike his

subordinate Sho.

He wasn't interested in much anything.

Except for Chisato at that point.

That just so happened to be Kazuo's first run-in with a female, his First interaction with one other then a Nurse, or his mother. Sure, he noticed a few females watching him back at the school, trying to conceal their stares, but he

knew nonetheless. Their giggles and whispers gave it away, making it too obvious. But Chisato, who had unintentionally ran into him, had been the first girl to engage in any sort of conversation with Kiriyama, even if it was one sided,  
and only a few words. He felt that she could be an experiment of some sort; His experimental game.

His experiment of the opposite sex, hormones, girls, crushes, and love. He never understood that sort of thing anyways. It was a confusing concept that didn't make any sense to him, like science, and biology, and karate. It was a

mind game for the weak, for the lonely, but he wanted to find out what was so compelling about exchanging Kisses, and hearts, and feelings.

He would learn.

As he approached the cabin, he heard mumbling, and someone stomping their feet on the floors inside the cabin. As he approached the cabin, and reached for the handle, the door swung open, almost hitting Kazuo in the face.

Kazushi gasped, and stood there frozen in the doorway as he met Kiriyama's gaze, and he finally pushed past Kiriyama and ran as fast as his chicken legs could carry him. Kiriyama watched his cabin-mate run past the trees on the

gravel walkways, and turned to be greeted by a nasty sight.

Mimura scrambled up onto the Saturn with Shuya, Nobu and Yuta after a small portion of the people on it left. "Damn this is tipsy!" Shuya commented as he held onto one of the plastic handles. Most of the girls squealed as the floaty

tipped to the sides, sometimes tipping a lot, making many of them slip, or maybe fall off. But the boys encouraged the tipping of the floaty, and pulled on the handles, laughing when someone fell off. Shuya started to jump up and

down, going pretty high, making girls screech as the floaty tipped towards Shuya. He laughed loudly, and heard Mimura whisper his name urgently. Shuya stopped jumping and looked over at Mimura, whose face was twisted in a

mischievous smirk. Shuya got the message and nodded, shuffling over to the Side Mimura was on. He gestured for Nobu to join the two, and whispered the plan. Nobu nodded, grinning like a maniac, and spread the news to Yuta,

who shuffled nervously over to the trio. They were able to get Yamamoto and Akamatsu over there as well, and on Mimura's signal, all started jumping, and pulling on the handles. The girls screamed as the Saturn started to tip,

further and further down in the lake, when finally it completely flipped over, throwing all of the students into the water. The lifeguard's whistle pierced the air and she flailed her arms frantically, "Hey! Hey! NO! YOU CANNOT DO THAT!!"  
She yelled over the cheers from the students who bobbed up and down in the disturbed waters.


	5. Takako doesn't like Mim!

**I'm sorry for the oh so late update. And it's short, so I apologize for that as well, but I felt that I should have ended it where I did. So here you go!**

"Ahh Damn!" Mitsuru cried as he saw everyone getting out of the water due to the "Inappropriate Behavior." Kiriyama stood there, with average dark blue swim trunks on, and a towel slung over his shoulder; he had just returned with the proper swim wear.

"Gee, sorry boss, you just wasted… where'd he go?" Mitsuru started to say as he turned to face Kiriyama with an apologetic look, to see that his boss wasn't there. His friends all looked around, not seeing Kiriyama anywhere.

Kiriyama trotted up the hill that lead to the cafeteria, where he thought Chisato would be; when she ran to her friends, they were holding drawing spirals. She most likely tagged along with them. He pulled a shirt he brought with him over his head, and

adjusted it slightly when it rode up. He peered into the large windows, scanning over the heads of the few students that sat at the round tables.

There she was, sitting at a round table, her feet swinging back and forth under the table as she watched her friends draw. He nodded to himself and started for the door of the cafeteria. Kiriyama knew that Chisato liked him. It was quite apparent, seeing that

she stuttered, and her cheeks flushed. In fact, the redness spread along her neck as well. And that is why Chisato would be the perfect specimen for his experiment.

"So chi-Chi, what do you think would've happened if Kazuo's cronies hadn't shown up?" Satomi inquired Chisato, not looking up from her drawing of a fluffy cat, though; the picture slightly resembled a dog.

"I don't even want to think about it… he probably would have punched me…" Chisato mumbled, a shiver crawling down her spine quickly. Yukie sighed and smiled, "So what did he do exactly?" She lightly drew a picture of a sunflower, the picture looking like a

black and white replica of a real sunflower. "Well… I was lost in deep thought--."

"About Kazuo?" Yuka interrupted, snickering. Chisato lightly punched her friend on the shoulder and sighed, blushing. "Anyways, I was thinking deeply when I ran straight into him--." Gasps from the girls, "and he turned to look at me. I tried saying sorry and

stuff, but he just _looked _at me! Just stared at me SO hard! I thought I was gonna die from his eyes!" Satomi's eyebrows raised and she looked up from the picture, "Did your legs go weak? Did you blush? Did you stutter? Did you make it obvious that you liked

him?" the girl asked, pointing at Chisato with her mechanical pencil. Chisato grimaced to herself, and nodded, "Ya… I did… d'you think he noticed?"

The bespectacled girl puckered her lips and poked them lightly with her pencil, "Knowing Kiriyama, who is highly intellectual and takes the smallest things into notice, he probably did." Chisato moaned at the plausibility of Satomi's words and rubbed her

temples, staring big eyed at the paper in front of her. "What'll I--… what?" Chisato inquired as she surveyed her friend's stunned faces. "What is it?" She asked again, taking notice in the way they all stared at the space directly behind her. She swallowed, and

turned, praying to the gods that it wasn't who she thought it was…

"Oh, Kiriyama-San!" She said, her voice growing higher as her most dreaded thoughts became a reality. There he was, standing above her, staring down with those bottomless eyes…

_Oh Damn. _

"What the HELL?!" Shinji yelled, staring at the mess that was their cabin. "Holy cow!" Nobu hardly stuttered, staring at the beds that were toppled over, the contents of their bags which were strewn all over the ground, and the toothpaste that spelled out,

"Scum Bags," and "Shit Heads", all over the floors and walls.

"DAMN that Niida!" Shinji growled, slamming his fist into the wall, and stomping over to his things, grabbing them, and tossing them into a pile in the back corner of the cabin. "He's gone wa'HAY too far this time…" Shuya mumbled as he inspected his guitar,

making sure that it wasn't damaged in any way.

"Do ya think we should tell the camp director?"

"Hell no, we're not gonna be snitches..."

"But, Shinji, this is a big deal."

"I don't care Nobu, we can handle this ourselves, and we're adults..."

Nobu pursed his lips, and grabbed his bath towel, heading for the dirty bathroom to damp it with water, ready to clean the toothpaste. "Shinji, I think we should. Maybe we could get Niida on a bus right back to his house! Then these next two weeks'll be

lacking at least _one _disturbance." Shuya continued to try and convince his boiling friend. Shinji groaned and sat up from his stack of items, and thought about it, the image of Niida's ugly face getting kicked out of camp… it was somewhat satisfying.

"Alright. But I'm not promising that he makes it out in one piece…" He growled, clenching a shirt in his hand.

Takako stretched her arms up over her head and took a deep breath, enjoying the burn deep in her toned thighs. Hiroki came up behind her, nodding to himself, feeling accomplished with the long, and far distance that he had run alongside Takako. "So,

Takako, what are you off to do now?" He asked her as she sat down on the steep hill next to the cafeteria, scratching the back of her now damp neck. "Not quite sure, but I feel accomplished for the day, so I might just head back to my cabin." Hiroki nodded

and stared out at the now undisturbed lake. "Hiroki, do you like anyone?" Takako asked indifferently, staring out at the same body of water.

Hiroki's face reddened and he tapped the side of his nose, replying hesitantly with, "N-no." Takako's sharp eyes locked with his nervous ones, and he fidgeted under her gaze.

"You're the worst liar in the world Hiroki." She stood, and started to walk away, but Hiroki quickly called, "wait! Uhm, I do have someone in mind, but…"

Takako turned back to him and she tilted her head slightly, smirking, "You don't have to tell me, you wimp." Though, she couldn't help but to feel triumphant with her easy win over Hiroki, and with that, she turned to leave again but was once again interrupted,  
"Takako, do you like anyone?" She turned back to Hiroki with squinted eyes, and she almost snapped, No, but he continued, "Because everyone says that you like Mimura…" Takako's narrow eyes widened and her mouth almost dropped, "No! And you would be  
doing me a massive favor if you told me who told you that so I could gladly go and kill them!" She barked, waiting for Hiroki's response with the list of those who obviously wished to die by Takako's mighty fists.

"W-well, there were quite a few of them, so I hardly remember any of them!"

Takako knew he was lying. She could tell by the way he glanced nervously side to side, and he couldn't hold her gaze for any more then 2 seconds… she even counted.

"Fine" she snapped, and, for the last time, she turned and stomped for her cabin.

Hiroki sighed heavily and plopped onto the grass, scratching his head, "Shuya, you are _so _lucky that I didn't rat you out right there…"

**Dear Jenizaki= I shall grant your wish of Niida being beaten to a pulp by Mim. XD**


	6. Ouch!

**So, I've read over the few chapters I have for my story, and saw how damn short they all are, and how only like, 10 students or less have really been focused on. So I'm fixing that while continuing the plot threads I have already started without over killing on Chisato or Takako, like I have been doing. Sorry you guys, I hope you all like this next chapter! Let's give Kaori some credit now!**

Kaori sniffled and rubbed her sore, wet and red eyes. Another sob escaped her chapped lips as she pulled her legs closer to her chest, biting her bottom lip. She hid behind the cafeteria, where there were large air systems and a few trucks for food; the only place that she felt she'd have any privacy. The terrible memories were still clear in her mind as she looked at the small plastic fragments of her Junya necklace that lay in the palm of her tear damp hand.

"_Stupid pizza face! Don't even waste your time on a pop star! Like he's even gonna care about you!" Yahagi screeched, ripping the locket from Kaori's neck, who was already crying her eyes out. "Please give it back!" Kaori cried as Yahagi tossed it to Hirono. Kaori's pleading eyes flicked in Mitsuko's direction, looking for some form of help. Kaori knew it was a silly thing to do; seek help from Hardcore Souma, but was desperate. Mitsuko, who was leisurely laying on her bottom bunk was applying shiny lip gloss, staring into a compact mirror. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kaori's lips when Mitsuko's thin eyes met hers, but when Mitsuko smirked mischievously, she knew that her locket was doomed. _

Kaori sobbed roughly, her upper lip caked in mucus and snot, and clenched the fragments in her fist. "I'm sorry Junya…." She mumbled to herself, trying to swallow the bundle of sadness that curled up into her throat.

"Are you alright?" She heard someone say. She looked up quickly and saw Akamatsu standing there with pure curiosity painted on his face as he clutched a portable videogame device in a big, plushy hand. Her lips pursed and she wiped her nose quickly, mumbling, "I'm fine…" She looked back up at him, attempting to smile. Akamatsu gave her a sweet smile and sat down next to her. "Are you sure?" He asked. She nodded feverishly and smiled bigger. "Ya, I'm sure." She replied, tucking a short lock of hair behind her red ear. "What're you doing here?" She asked him, looking at the device curiously. Akamatsu glanced at the console and grinned at her, "Just a video game, I want to do it in private, just in case the Kiriyama Family shows up. So basically, I'm here for privacy." Kaori smiled gingerly; a real one. "Me too."

"Dammit…" Niida grumbled to himself as he stomped along the gravel path, kicking rocks and plants and just about everything in his doomed path. His duffel bag was slung over his shoulders. "Stupid faggots…" Niida screamed in anguish when he remembered that Kiriyama had seen him. "That stupid pretty boy better not spill… or I'm gonna ring that ass's neck… you betcha…" Niida weaved lazily, but quickly, threw the trees, trying to find a way out of the camp, Or Japan all together… it wouldn't be long before they all found out that it was him… his stomach was clenched tightly, and small sweat beads glistened on his bumpy forehead. He would stop occasionally and glance around nervously, when he heard something that absolutely scared the crap out of him.

"NIIDA! WHERE ARE YOU!!?" It was Mimura's voice… Niida froze in his tracks, and looked around quickly, almost stumbling over his own feet.

"C'mon Out Kazushiiii!" He heard Shuuya holler tauntingly. Niida dropped his bag, and started to run as fast as his stick legs could take him. He could hear footsteps behind him… getting closer and closer, trying to ignore the taunting Hooping and excited cheers from behind him…

Takako leaned against a tree taking in deep breaths… _Maybe taking another run was a horribly stupid idea after all… Stupid. _She plopped down on the dirt ground, and sighed heavily, closing her eyes, shielding them from the sun the spilled threw spaces in the leaves that clouded over her, when she heard screaming. Her eyes shot open, and she was on her feet quickly, turning side to side, trying to hear it again, but it never stopped. "NO! I'M SORRY!!!" Takako grimaced at the voice_… that slimy, worthless, ball' less jerk Kazushi Niida…_Takako was hoping that a bear had found him and attacked, but when she heard Mimura's gruff voice, her eyebrows curved in a perplexed position. As quickly as she could, she sprinted towards the yelling, and ducked behind a bush when she saw three boys struggling. She squinted.

Mimura had the back of Kazushi's brown cargo pants and was pulling with both hands, trying to rip Kazushi from the tree that he held onto desperately, and Shuuya had his arms wrapped around Kazushi's waist, also trying to pull him from the thick trunk. She almost snorted at the sight, and noticed that Kazushi was crying, while Mimura and Shuuya had wicked grins on there red face's. She almost let them be… almost. She knew that all three of them would get in trouble for what was happening, and knew that she had to put a stop to it… so she quickly went around the bush, and grabbed Mimura's shoulder, "Shinji, you ass, stop this right---…"

"Get offa me!!" Mimura yelled angrily, turning quickly, his fist flying for Takako's face. Before she could react, it collided with her right cheek. The impact made her whole body turn to the right and her hand flew up to caress the now aching spot on her cheek. All was silent. Mimura stared with wide, fearful eyes at the wounded Takako; he didn't realize that it was Takako… he wasn't even thinking. He was so dead at that point. Shuuya stared with his mouth agape as well, Kazushi forgotten to the both of them. Niida Scrambled to his feet and ran off, but neither Shuuya nor Mimura seemed to give a damn.

Takako slowly brought her trembling hand to her eyes, and felt something coppery drip from her lip… he made her bleed. That stupid ass made her bleed! She turned to face Mimura, her eyes slanted into a serious death glare, and her mouth distorted into a snarl. Mimura felt his legs shaking. He couldn't believe it… he was shaking. Then again, he had a reason to. He was going to die. Before he could run Takako's hand shot from her side and she slapped Mimura across the face, Mimura's face flipping that way, and she gripped the collar of his plain white tee shirt, her face in his. He yelped when she grabbed him, and stared fearfully into her blazing eyes. He could barely tear his eyes from her eyes just to look at the small trail of blood on her chin… Shuuya just stared, simply dumbfounded, before whispering, almost breathlessly, "Oh shit…" Takako was officially the scariest thing in the world to Mimura, and he didn't get scared. He NEVER got scared. Until that moment.

Mimura tried pulling off puppy dog eyes, but Takako yanked his collar slightly, getting another yelp out of Mimura. He inhaled sharply, and pursed his lips, trying not to squint as Takako held his gaze, her snarl looking absolutely terrifying. "You… incompetent… A-." "MIM, DUCK!" Mimura did exactly as he was told, and almost as if it was in slow motion, a rock, almost the size of his fist, hit Takako square in the forehead. The grip on Mimura's collar was gone, and he stumbled away from the growling Takako. "Dude, you did NOT just hit one of the hottest chicks in school with a fricking rock!" Mimura yelled out, gripping his spiked hair as Takako looked down, still holding her head in pain.

Shuuya just looked happy that Mimura got away alive, "well, If I didn't hit her, then you would've been killed!!"

"Yeah, well, now we're both gonna die you dumbass!" The duo ran as fast as they could, dodging trees, and slipping past other students, who's eyes fallowed quickly after them, just before they were knocked to the side by a rampaging Takako, who had a purple spot on her forehead. _Effing bastards! How… how DARE they! I can't believe them! Those… UGHGH!! _Takako bit her bottom lip and burst threw the forest, the cafeteria ahead; Mimura and Shuuya were both running towards it, neither of them making any sign of slowing down. Takako gasped, and gulped in air. As if her muscles were sore enough… now her head, and jaw hurt. She was mad enough at Mimura as it was; with the rumor that she was dating him spreading around… she had assumed that he spread it, him being that playboy that he was. Now, she was absolutely disgusted and FURIOUS with his sorry ass. And to add to it, she thought that maybe Shuuya wanted to die as well. Her vision was getting blurred… she flexed her jaw muscle, and rubbed her jaw line before sauntering off towards her cabin to take a good, long nap…

"Sugi! Holy crap Sugi…" Mimura cried breathlessly to the Meditating Sugimura, who opened one eye to peek at the two teens sprinting his way, both of which looked like fools to Hiroki at the moment. What, with their running figures, flailing arms, and frightful faces… Sugimura stiffed a smirk, and a chuckle as Mimura and Shuuya both dropped to the grassy ground next to Hiroki's feet. "Oh my frigging Jesus Sugi, Takako's gonna have our hides as handbags to add to her collection of guy's asses when she catches up to us!" Mimura gasped, cradling his stomach in his arms. Sugimura sighed heavily, and watched as Shuuya rolled over on the grass, his disheveled hair falling into his damp, sweaty face.

_I am NOT getting involved with this, no siree…_

"So…" Chisato mused nervously as she sat down next to Kiriyama on the back porch of the Cafeteria, waiting for him to say anything. She glanced at Kiriyama threw the corner of her eye, and noticed that he just continued to stare ahead, as if nothing was happening. _This is beyond awkward… _Chisato thought.

Kazuo honestly regretted doing anything about Chisato liking him. He felt stupid at that moment… just sitting there in absolute silence… his appearance was abrupt, and he had obviously surprised her. And he really didn't have a definite plan at the time. _I really should have though this threw… _He glared into the sunny distance and finally, decided that he would do something. He was Kiriyama after all.

"So Chisato-Chan…" that was the beginning of his plan. Using the suffix Chan should get a little something out of Chisato. He watched her threw the corner of his eye, and nodded slightly when her cheeks were painted a dark pink. But then he was at loss of words again. He really couldn't believe it… it was strange to him, that he couldn't think of something quickly. He could read about the many different ways to break someone's arms and mimic it perfectly, but feelings?' It was a different matter, no, a different THING to him completely! Sure, Kiriyama had experienced hormones before, but it was just plain weird to him to be… feeling things for Chisato, his tool! He didn't _like_ her. But to know that someone felt that was towards him was somewhat exiting, and opened so many doors of possibilities…

"So, what?" He heard Chisato whisper. He looked over at her as if he had forgotten that she was there, which, he did, and replied quietly, "Why do you like me?"

Chisato slapped herself mentally and her face flushed.

Kiriyama wasn't going to quit what he started.

"Uhm, well…" Chisato chewed her bottom lip nervously and glanced at the large window behind her. Her eyes widened and her mouth widened when she saw Yukie, Yuka, Haruka, and Satomi all peering threw the windows, watching the two. She wanted to scream. It was hardly the first day of the camping trip, and she was already about to cry. "Uh, well, I… uhm…" Her voice was about to crack. She could feel that heavy feeling in her throat build up, and she tried swallowing it down. Her eyesight got blurry… blurrier. Then blackness.

Kiriyama watched as Chisato crumbled to the ground in stunned curiosity. _Did she just pass out because of my question? Can… feelings do that to you?_

Kiriyama's eyes glazed over as he fell into thought, staring at Chisato's distressed face, when an obscene knocking noise threw him out of his thoughts. His head snapped towards the window where a group of girls stood, pointing at Chisato's fallen body, calling threw the window, "GET HER TO THE INFIRMARY!"

_When were they ever there..._

Kiriyama sighed heavily, and stood up groggily, lifting Chisato's limp form in his strong arms, and started to carry her off towards the clinic.

"Oh… my GOD! Poor Chi-Chi! Did that seriously just happen?" Haruka whispered, trying to bite back a laugh. Yukie continued to stare out the window, simply stunned by what had just happened, right before her very eyes. She felt bad for her friend, but then envious when she saw Kiriyama pick her up. Talk about prince charming!

"Oh man, Kiriyama, come hold me like that!" Yuka purred next to Yukie's ear, staring after Kiriyama.

"Do you think we should go help?" Satomi suggested, concerned for Chisato, and paying no mind to, "Kiriyama's Fine Bod."

"Nah,, Kiriyama's man enough to do it." They heard someone say. The four girls all turned to see Kayoko Kotohiki, giggling to herself. "Uhm, Kayaki?" Yuka said, pointing a plushie finger to her lip, cocking her head.

Kayoko pouted, and her face expression faltered to a slightly annoyed look. _Am I really that unknown?_

"Nah, its Kayoko Kotohiki, Yuka Nakagawa." Yuka gave Kayoko a big, cheesy Yuka grin and said cheerily, "Sorry bout that! I'm a real stinker aren't I?'

Kayoko couldn't help but to smile and chuckle. She always loved how charismatic and excitable Yuka was, and held her hand out, "well Yuka, let's be friends!" just as the smirking and triumphant Yuka took a grip on Kayoko's hand, a loud, obnoxious air horn sounded off, loud enough for the whole camp to here.

Sugimura's eyes snapped open and his hands shot up to cover his ears, glaring up at the overly fit looking guy that stood not 5 feet from him, holding the air horn above his head.

The counselor straightened his Gucci sunglasses and rubbed his right ear, and walked into the cafeteria. "Well, it's dinner you guys." Sugimura ignored the ringing noise in her ears and looked at Mimura and Shuuya, who were both still sprawled on the grassy ground. The two had been sleeping, but they were woken up by the horn. Shuuya glanced around and stretched his arms over his head. "Damn, that was a much needed rest, even if it lasted like, 20 minutes…"

Akamatsu looked around, and then at Kaori who still sat next to him.

The two had been chatting for AGES. "I guess that's dinner." Akamatsu said grinning at his new friends. Kaori returned the smile, the forgotten, and shattered, Junya locket in her Nike sport shorts pocket. "It is." Akamatsu stood quickly before Kaori could, and held his hand out for her to take, so he could help her up. He blushed slightly as Kaori's soft hand slipped into his and she hefted her up.

"And Akamatsu, thanks for showing me that game, it seems fun." Akamatsu's blush deepened in color and his smile widened, "Any time Kaori-Chan."

**I can just IMAGINE Jenizaki's reaction to this story. XD Hope you all enjoyed!!**


	7. Bruised!

**WOOOOOOOAAAAAHHHH SUPER LATE UPDATE OMG OMG OMGO IK GOPUSIHUXO! I'm SO sorry about the lateness. This is long over due. **

Takako lay down on her bunk heavily, rubbing her sore head and groaning into her pillow. "Damn Mimura… You stupid, girl fucking…." She mumbled to herself, her eyes drifting closed as she rubbed her temples. After a few minutes, she stumbled from her bunk, dragging herself into the bathroom to get a better look at the bruises and wounds.

_Oh Jesus… _Her mouth dropped, the headache forgotten when she saw the purpling scar on her flawless forehead, and the dark red, ugly bruise on her cheek. "Ah!" Her hand raised up to stroke the bruise tenderly, "My… face!" She shrilled. "I look… ugly!!" Takako dashed for her duffel bag, digging threw clothes, when she finally found her toiletries bag, digging threw it until she found the concealer. She hurried back in front of the Mirror, and started to pat the concealer onto her now flawed face, in hopoes that she could atleast cover the one on her cheek. The bruise now looked red, but it was completely obvious that she had mad amounts of concealer on; and we all know that concealer just makes things worse. Takako pouted, gripped her dyed hair and growled, trying not to burst into a fit of screaming and kicking things.

Kiriyama stared thoughtfully at Chisato's face as she lay, sleeping somewhat serenely, on the clinic gurney, the blanket up to her chin. Though she looked peaceful, her eyebrows still arched upward, and her breathing was slightly uneasy. He pursed his lips and his thin eyebrows furrowed. _Her skin was so red… not a vibrant red, but a rosy red. Now it is white, almost egg white… _He pondered for awhile and looked down at the watch that was around his wrist, "5:00… It's dinner time… had I not heard the bell?"

"Chisato are you al--…" Kiriyama turned and saw a stunned Yukie standing in the doorway, locking gazes with him. Her cheeks flashed red and she looked away, "oh. My apologies." Kiriyama's head cocked slightly and he stared at the back of Yukie's neck.

_Do all girls' faces get red when around a male? Huh. Points for persistency. _

"Is… she alright?" Yukie said, turning and walking towards Chisato's resting form without meeting Kiriyama's eyes. _Oh wow… I can TOTALLY see what Chi-Chi means by his eyes… and he's such a gentleman, watching Chi as she sleeps… wait, is that creepy or just being nice? _Yukie bit her lip when Kiriyama looked at her, and she finally looked back up at him. She braced herself for the sudden feeling that she was being plunged into a big black pit, and met his eyes once more, when Kiriyama's pallid lips parted and he said slowly with mesmerizing words, "I think… that she will be alright. And I must ask, why were you eavesdropping on our conversation?"

Yukie felt her mouth drop slightly, and her heart did the same. _Uh, oops? _Was what she wanted to say. But she just sat up straight and held his gaze while smiling her bright, student council vice president smile, and replied proudly, "I was looking out for my close friend." Kiriyama nodded, and looked unconvinced, though, he really never looked like anything. "Right, then… would you leave the two of us alone? I assure you that I will not attempt to do anything to her…" Yukie nodded slowly. The emotionless tone had the slightest amount of demand in it, and it surprised her. But she felt as though she had to oblige.

"Alright. But I'm warning you Kazuo Kiriyama, do not lay a FINGER on her or you will be punished!" And with that, Yukie turned on her heel, and left the clinic.

"Dude… is she here?" Mimura mumbled into Shuya's ear. Shuya scanned over the people that came into the cafeteria and shook his head, advancing a bit further in the lunch line as it started forward threw the food line. Mimura did a few double takes on Mitsuko's gang, and was surprised to see the neutrals group without the short one.

"Huh… Hey, Shu, what was the shorter girls name in the neutrals gang?"

Shuya glanced at Yukie and her clique and continued forward in the line, "Chiwata or something." Mimura nodded, "That sounds about right." Yoshi stood behind the two, rolling his eyes and smirking to himself as the two were practically pissing themselves over the thought of Takako's punishment.

"Anyways, do you think that Takako would kill us?" Shuya whispered, glancing at Hiroki, who was a little ways behind them.

Mimura frowned and also glanced over at Takako's close friend, and shrugged, "Maybe. Last time someone picked on her she ignored it, so I think we'll live."

"Ya, but… we threw a rock at her head."

Mimura's forehead creased into a scowl and he snapped, "YOU. Not we."

Shuya glared at his friend and whispered, "You punched her! In the face! She bled!"

Mimura's body froze up and he grimaced, "I was trying to forget about that…. Dear god, anything to keep my mind off of that…" Mimura looked all around himself when finally, his eyes fell upon two interesting specimens, "Woah. Akamatsu and Kaori."

Surprisingly enough, with Takako forgotten, Shuya looked over, eyeing the odd couple curiously.

"Huh. Honestly, I don't think I ever would have imagined it, but… they do look kind of good together. Like… Kiriyama's gang screwed with Akamatsu and Mitsuko's gang screws with Kaori. Hey, I wonder if Mitsuko would Date Kiriyama? Or, what if all the guys in Kiriyama's gang minus Sho hooked up with Mitsuko's—."

"Dude, shut the hell up."

"Are you guys seriously stressing over that Takako business?" Yoshi sighed, crossing his arms.

"Oh, like you wouldn't?"

"Hey Yukie!" Yuka exclaimed as her friend scooted in between herself and Satomi. "Oh, hey Yukie." Fumiyo waved. Yukie smiled brightly and said, "Good news everyone." The girls around her leaned in, and she whispered excitedly, "Chi is okay, and even better, Kiriyama is looking after her!" The girls all squealed with joy, "Oh wow, that's rather impressive." Satomi, who hadn't squealed but just smiled, commented.

"OH ya. Dang, that girl is LUCKY!" Haruka whispered, smirking mischievously and nudging Mayumi, who sat next to her. "Oh wow, I can't wait to tell Kayoko when she comes over here!" Yuka bobbed happily, grinning her big Yuka grin.

Most of the table fell silent.

All the girls looked at Yuka nervously, some shuffling nervously in their seats. Yuka's grin dispersed from her usually cheery face, and she looked at the girls. "Uh, what's wrong?"

"Yuka? Well… do you know about Kayoko's, uhm… Job?" Yukie whispered.

Yuka cocked her head and her eyebrows furrowed, "No, why?"

Satomi pushed her glasses up her nose and said, " None of us are really too terribly filled in on it, but she helps run a Bar with her mom. Rude men usually touch her butt, and she allows it. Kind of odd, don't you think?"

Yuka glared at her friends and crossed her arms, "So? If she's helping her mom then she probably HAS to let them!" Yukie sighed heavily and whispered, " She's just really weird Yuka, and we kind of don't want her handing around."

"Oh ya?" A voice said from the side of the table. The group looked up to see an Upset Kayoko, who held a tray with an extra cupcake to the side; the one she got for her new found friend Yuka.

"Oh, uhm… Kayoko, it's not…"

"Oh I KNOW what it is. Sorry that I'm weird, I'll leave you guys alone, or you'll probably get my, Weird germs." Kayoko stomped off, absolutely fuming.

"Look at what you've done!" Yuka moaned, grabbing her pigtails and glaring at Yukie.

"Yuka, we're sorry!"

"You tell Kayoko that, not me!" Yuka cried standing and stomping towards the bathrooms.

Kayoko sighed and picked from under her fingernails before digging in her back pack, fishing out a pack of tissues. She was behind the cafeteria, quite enjoying the sun and staring off at the lake. "It's quite pretty." She smiled to herself, pulling out a tissue and blowing her nose. But she still felt that twinge of anger and betrayal towards Yukie and her gang. She didn't know if Yuka was the problem, but she was offended and upset nonetheless. She sighed once more and stuffed her tissues back into her back pack, when she heard…. _A groan?_ Kayoko turned to the sound of the noise, almost frightened because she felt that someone might have been in pain. She carefully and quietly walked around the cafeteria, looking for the noise, when she saw Shogo, leaning heavily against the wall. She quickly hid herself behind the corner and peeked behind it. She could smell cigarette smoke, but held back the urge to cough.

"Stupid Mistake. Don't know why I ended up here, at this silly camp. Must have gotten the wrong file, or maybe they changed it up at the last second… supposed to be in the _Program _god Dammit…" She heard him mumble, with a regretful smirk painted on his gruff features. Her stomach clenched uneasily; she recognized that name… some T.V show. That….

_The show where kids kill each other! What's he mean he's supposed to be there!?? _

She couldn't help but to gasp in realization, and Shogo's sharp eyes shot up to meet her own. They widened and he turned to face her, "How long… did you hear any of that?" his voice was deep, and husky.

Kayoko stumbled forward and attempted to look as if she wasn't scared, "A-all of it and I want an explanation." She said, planting her fists on her sides, holding his strong, penetrating gaze. Shogo smirked at her, but he seemed angry. Kayoko could see the anger that flashed in those hard eyes. Before she knew what was happened, Shogo quickly stepped up, pinching near her neck, and she slowly slipped into sleep. Shogo held her up, pulling her to his chest and smirking to himself, "Huh… never thought that I'd have to do that…"


End file.
